When Love Potions Truly Work
by Wolfey77
Summary: Draco is, as usual, coming up with unique ways to ruin Harry's day. Of course this one doesn't exactly go as planned, and the result is much worse than ones in the past. Their new found constant interaction causes a lot of complaints, but in the end they both realize it isn't all bad. AU. Draco/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Draco is, as usual, coming up with unique ways to ruin Harry's day. Of course this one doesn't exactly go as planned, and the result is much worse than ones in the past. Their new found constant interaction causes a lot of complaints, but in the end they both realize it isn't all bad.

**AU: **This is an alternate universe of Harry and Draco's sixth year. There are several differences, like Lupin still teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, Snape is still Potions Master, and Draco is not trying to kill Dumbledore.

**Warning: **This is rated M because there will be some slash in later chapters. However, if you're looking for the usual sex here sex there I write, don't look at this. This is a particularly long story I'm making, and it will be as realistic as possible, so any smut will be way way wayyy over there in chapter 28 or something.

**Schedule: **This is the schedule I made after I was halfway through writing the plot, which was difficult since I'd just written down random classes until then. Look at it, and please tell me if you find a mistake.

Draco-

Monday- _Morning; Care of Magical Creatures, After dinner; free period..._Tuesday- _After breakfast; Potions, After lunch; Transfiguration..._Wednesday- _Morning; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Before lunch; free period..._Thursday- _Morning; free period, After dinner; Herbology..._Friday- _Before lunch; Alchemy, After dinner; Ancient Runes_

Harry-

Monday- _Morning; Care of Magical Creatures, After dinner; free period..._Tuesday- _After breakfast; Potions, After lunch; Transfiguration, Before dinner; Herbology..._Wednesday- _Morning; Defense Against the Dark Arts, Before lunch; free period..._Thursday- _Morning; free period, After lunch; Charms..._Friday- _Before dinner; Ancient Runes, After dinner; free period_

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's PoV<strong>

Draco sat quietly inside his dorm room, working alone. It was a Monday and currently his free period. Normally he would be spending his time milling around Hogwarts grounds or inspecting the secrets of the Room of Requirement. It was the one room he actually liked in Hogwarts. The only room that truly reflected him.

However, today he was brewing a love potion. Surprisingly Goyle had suggested it as a joke. He hadn't expected either of the dolts to come up with a satisfactory idea, but this certainly was one. Draco was debating on who he would give it to; Hermionne or Ron? But what he did know was that one of Potter's best friends would be draping themselves on him for at least fourty-eight hours.

Draco himself didn't have too much of a problem with the supposed Chosen One, but he did have a reputation. And when an opportunity to humiliate Gryffindors arrived, just about the whole of Slytherin expected him to strike. Had Potter accepted his hand during his first year he wouldn't have to put in so much effort into bullying the Golden Trio. It was a pain in his arse.

Sighing quietly, Draco returned to his brew. Draco had always been good at potions, and help from Severus was appreciated as well. Scattered around him were several ingredients, measuring devices and a cauldron.

A copper cauldron, he might add.

He cracked three more Ashwinder eggs into the cauldron, mixed it lightly with the dash of peppermint, and then added a spoonful of rose thorns. Fifteen minutes of stirring, another extract of peppermint and three pints of powdered moonstone and the simmering potion was done.

Spooning a small amount out of the cauldron, he placed it into a tiny vial. Draco decided it'd be more humiliating and uncomfortable if he used it on Weasel King, so he stood up and enchanted the potion. It now whispered 'Harry Potter' delicately. When he slipped this into the redhead's drink the potion would direct all his thoughts to the Boy Who Lived.

Smiling smugly, Draco dusted his robes off lightly before waving his wand and watching as the various ingredients closed their lids and hopped over to the bottom drawer of his second dresser. Then he collected the rest of the love potion, stored it in a tightly sealed bottle and levitated his cauldron away.

Draco left his dorm feeling satisfied with the potion's outcome. Shame it had to be used on such pests.

Exiting from the portrait in the common room, Draco made his way upstairs from the dungeon. He needed to meet his two goons. The school day was almost over, and he wanted them to administer the potion tomororow at breakfast.

On his way up Draco almost rammed into a group of second-year Hufflepuffs. Having not been looking where he was going, Draco skidded and fell to the ground, a pink substance pouring from its vial and onto his face.

Draco was too busy being consumed by the taste of the love potion he'd just swallowed to notice the pale and shaking Hufflepuffs starring at him in fear.

What was that taste?

Coffee with caramel, coconut and cream. Fudge-covered strawberries. Honey-drapped Baklava.

It was a delicious mixture of a billion delicacies, so good he couldn't even describe it. Draco marveled at the taste, before he remembered he had someone very important to speak with.

Harry Potter.

Standing up Draco brushed off his robes and smiled politely at the quivering second-years who were stumbling over themselves in apology. Draco had a reputation among everyone- and it wasn't for being forgiving. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going! My bad, I'll see you later." Draco said calmly before he turned and walked away, leaving behind four shocked and relieved Hufflepuffs.

He dashed up two stairs at a time, simply enjoying his good mood. Thoughts about his trick on Ron and love potion brew were forgotten. All he could think about was Harry.

'Why haven't I stared into those green eyes yet? Their so vibrant and lush. And his hair...ruffled yet perfect, just like the rest of him!' Draco thought, continuing down a random hall, waving at passing students (who starred at him in wary confusion). He continued thinking about Harry and his flawless skin and muscled body and plump, kissable lips. And that famous scar that only made him sexier.

Eventually the time for sleep came and Draco found himself in the dungeons, slipping into the Slytherin common room easily. Inside was Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe, Daphne, two seven years he didn't know and Pansy. Pansy skipped over to him almost immediately, pulling him closer to her by his arm.

"Draco," She whined dramatically, starring up at him through mascara-covered eyelashes. "Where'd you go? You were supposed to meet me earlier..." She reached up and kissed him smoothly on the cheek. Draco recoiled immediately, shoving her away from him. She starred at him in surprise and anger.

"Drakey? What was that for?!"

"There's only one person I want snogging me, and that person isn't you."

His thoughts went back to Harry, all black haired, green eyed and beautiful. "Wha...who is this other girl?!" Pansy shrieked, glaring and pouting. "He," Draco emphasized, "Is the most beautiful person in the world!" Draco whispered dreamily.

"Hey, Malfoy, did you...er...finish the potion?" Turning, he pointed at Goyle. "What potion? It wasn't something cruel, was it?"

Blaise raised an eyebrow and walked over to Draco. "You alright, mate?" He turned to Blaise and smiled. "Blaise! You are such a good friend! Have I told you that? I'm sorry I haven't told you that." He grabbed Blaise by the shoulders and grinned, before spinning and going into his dorm room.

Once again he left a group of stunned students behind.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up in the same good mood as before, and he got dressed cheerfully. His fellow Slytherins were already awake when he descended into the common room.<p>

Narrowly avoiding Pansy's attempt to grab him, he left from the portrait, not bothering to see if the boys behind him would follow. Normally when Draco made his trip to the Great Hall there was an air around him that said, 'I am royalty, you're lucky to breath the same oxygen'.

This time, however, he didn't crowd the hall and cause students to hop out of the way. Draco stepped out of the way of everyone, smiled at every passing student and almost skipped across the smooth floor.

Once again his Slytherin friends were concerned. "Draco, you alright?" Blaise repeated, "Why're you so eager today?" "Harry Potter." Draco replied in an adoring tone. Even the two dunces were worried, and they shared a look with Blaise.

"Draco...why don't we take you to Madam Pompfry, you seem a bit-" But Blaise was cut off when they stopped in front of the Great Hall and Draco yelled out, "HARRY!"

Draco swiftly left his friends and bounced into a chair on the Gryffindor table, right in front of Harry Potter himself. The majority of Gryffindor had noticed, and they were starring. Harry leaned back in surprise, before his gaze darkened. "What do you want, Malfoy?" The green-eyed boy said coldly.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?" Draco started, ignoring Harry's question. "They're so pretty. Like emerald gems, and they sparkle." Draco had reached across the table and twirled a finger in one of Harry's black locks. "Woah! Your hair is even smoother than I imagined..." He exclaimed in awe.

By this time all Four Houses were starring at Draco. Knowledge of Malfoy's hatred toward Harry was well known, and no one was prepared for this.

"Malfoy, wh-what are you 'doing'?!" Harry sputtered, slapping away Draco's hand.

Draco starred at him like he was a piece of treasure. Then he got serious. "Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I was so terribly mean all that time, but you'll forgive me right?" His expression brightened, "Of course you will, Harry. You're so noble and kind and courageous and handsome."

The entire Great Hall was silent, everyone anxious to hear what was going on.

"Just what are you getting at, Malfoy?" Ron snapped, a bit of something that sounded like fear in his voice.

Draco turned and suddenly grabbed both of Ron's hands in his. "Ron, Ron I'm sorry to you too! You're not all that bad-" "Did you just call me Ron?!" "-I rather like your hair now that I'm looking at it."

Ron glanced at Harry with a look that said, 'He's gone bloody mental!' Draco out of nowhere grabbed Ron but the cheeks and pulled him so he was starring right into his eyes. "You don't like Harry, do you, Ron? Because Harry's mine and I'd hate to have to take you out of the pictur-"

Draco stopped mid-sentence as Crabbe and Goyle gripped him by the arms and started dragging him away. "Guyys," Draco whined. "I was talking to Harry! Where are we going? Bye Harry, I love you, BYE!" Draco called before the doors closed behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Other: <strong>I'm definitely working on this, but updates won't be weekly or anything until later. I will be continuing this though, and working on it more than any other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

After Draco hauled away from a shocked Great Hall, his fellow Slytherins tried to hassle him to Madame Pomfrys. He evaded them, claiming there was nothing wrong with him.

They made him promise to go after school anyways.

Draco smiled dazedly as he made his way to Potions. Harry would be there. Of course Harry would get an Outstanding or better on his OWLs and NEWTs. He was smart and kind and brave and beautiful and perfect.

Draco could talk about him all day long.

He entered the room with Blaise. He spotted Harry right away, and shoved Ron out of the chair next to Harry. Draco sat in the chair. Below him, on the ground, Ron sputtered.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, just throw me would 'ya?!" Ron yelled as he stood up. The redhead lurched forward, about to move Draco, when a voice at the edge of the room ordered, "Sit down Mr. Weasley. You already disrupt my class enough." Snape walked up to his desk, all black and billowing robes.

Ron frowned and went to sit next to Dean Thomas. Class started pretty simply, with Snape lecturing about the potion they'd be doing today.

As Snape drifted down the aisles he gave Draco an odd look and stopped in front of the two partners. "I see you've taken Draco as a partner, Mr. Potter. I hope you won;'t affect his mind with the stupidity of yours-" Snape had barely finished the sentence when he felt a test tube thrown at him.

Draco was standing up and glaring at his godfather. He loved Snape, but how _dare _he! Anyone who insulted his one true love would get harsh treatment."What is the meaning of this?!" Snape roared. "Harry doesn't have a stupid mind! He's smarter than me, you and anyone in between!"

Snape turned and glared at Harry. "What have you done to him, Potter?!"

"Harry didn't do anything," The blonde insisted. "Harry's too perfect!" Harry and the rest of the class was starring at Draco. "Mr. Peakes, Mr. Rookwood, take Draco to Madame Pomfry. 20 points from Gryffindor.:

Jimmy and Joseph went up to Draco and grabbed him and pushed him out of the Potions room.

Behind him an annoyed Harry called, "Why?!" "He didn't give the love potion to himself, Potter. You can have detention as well."

* * *

><p>About an hour later Draco was sipping on the antidote, very, very annoyed. Blaise and the Goons were in the Infirmary with him, explaining what a spectacle he'd made.<p>

He couldn't believe it. After all that work he'd spilled the bloody potion on himself.

And briefly fallen in love with Harry fucking Potter.

At least everyone thought it was Potter's fault. Draco wouldn't change that. Admitting he'd swallowed the potion would just make the whole situation worse.

Crabbe and Goyle finished the recap of the past day or so, and Draco downed the rest of the hate potion to make absolutely sure all the fuzziness was gone. He almost wanted to disinfect himself. The whole thing was embarrassing. Why the Boy Who Lived? Why not...one of the other ones?! Sure, the rumors would go away at some point...

Months and months from now.

His friends were looking at him, and he realized they must be waiting for something.

"What?"

"So how did you get the potion?" Crabbe asked.

Draco thought of several excuses on how it would've happened, but they were all implausible. So, he settled for, "I don't know." After all, no one would blame him. They might not think Potter had done it, but no one would come up with him accidentally swallowing a potion. "I always knew Potter was mad. I didn't know he'd do anything this bad." Draco hissed, easily making the venom in his voice believable.

He knew his friends were relieved. He was sure Potter wasn't the only one he'd freaked out. The whole situation had kept Pansy away, at least for a little. Probably the only good thing to come out of this.

Draco stood up from his chair and smoothed down his robes. He'd missed lunch but he wasn't hungry.

He walked out of the infirmary and made his way to Transfiguration. There was a lot of walking and moving stairs, but it was his sixth year. He knew what he was doing. Draco didn't need to look behind him- he knew Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were following him.

Sure enough on his way there was Potter. For once Draco wanted to strangle the boy for himself and not through the influence of his friends. Logically he knew none of this was _truly _Potter's fault, but he liked to have someone to blame.

So as he passed The Boy Who Lived he spoke up. "I know you can't help that you fell for me, but there are better ways to portray one's feelings." Draco gave Potter a signature smirk and continued down the hall.

Maybe that was a little vain, even for him, but the blonde wasn't too modest. He was good looking, more so than several of the other Slytherins(see Crabbe and Goyle), and knew a lot of girls liked him and/or wanted to get in his pants; Pansy especially.

Of course the same things applied to Potter, but he wouldn't ever admit that.

He entered the class grumpily and was joined at a table by Blaise.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry: <strong>It's much shorter. I'll try to make it longer next time. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's PoV**

Malfoy passed him this time with insults rather than compliments and Harry was reminded of the whole ordeal yet again.

He wasn't sure whether he preferred Malfoy to be a prat or be loving, but he was sure he was uncomfortable with both.

It was creepy how Malfoy had been the past day. He had on a genuine smile and was content with just starring at him and touching his hair. Worse yet, he had been blamed for how Malfoy had been acting.

No one should put it past Harry or Ron using a love potion on that snake, but they wouldn't make Malfoy fall for themselves, and they didn't have the skills to make a potion.

Anyone who asked Snape would know that.

It was ridiculous and pissed Harry off. He huffed and went into class where Ron already was. Proffesor McGonagal came in soon after, starting class immediately. She explained today's assignment and wave her wand. "You all shall be turning this chest into a Crup. I expect the Crup to have both tails and none of the chest's markings." She told everyone as the chests appeared. "Find a partner."

Harry leaped up to grab a chair next to Ron when Proffesor McGonagall stopped him. "Oh no, Mr. Potter. Since you wish to be near Mr. Malfoy so much you two can be partners in all your classes."

McGonagal was eyeing Malfoy and Harry could tell she knew he hadn't made the love potion.

Malfoy glared at Harry and came over, annoyance all over his face. "Couldn't stay away, could you, Potter?" He snapped. "None of this was my fault, Malfoy, and you know it!" Harry replied, looking at their chest. "Besides, 'you' were the one draping yourself over me!" Malfoy turned and snarled, "Which 'your' potion made me do!"

The Slytherin Prince snatched the chest out of his reach and took out his wand. "Hey!" "Oh please, you'll just kill the Crup with your 'talent', Potter." Malfoy waved his wand and said the correct spell.

The chest expanded and grew a few legs, but did not become a Crup.

Harry laughed and told him, "At least I 'have' talent!" Malfoy glared at him. "I can't possibly concentrate with you here, Potter!" "Excuses, gimme that!"

Harry snatched away the Crup/chest and repeated the spell. The chest rounded at the edges and grew the head of a Crup.

"Congrats, Potter, you've made a walking, barking chest!" Malfoy grumbled.

As the class continued they never made it right. Instead they settled for arguing, insults and pointing out one another mistakes. By the end of Transfiguration class their chest was so jumbled up with Crup parts Proffesor McGonagall took it before they could do more damage.

Harry got out of the room as soon as the bell rang and stormed down the hall. Why couldn't Malfoy ever be a decent person? He was worse than Dudley. The rest of school would be hell if he had to be partners with him in all four classes they had together.

If Harry didn't hate him so much he might ask for a truce.

If Harry didn't know him so well he thought he might accept it.

Harry burst into Herbology and sat down next to Ron, his anger obvious. "Malfoy got your knickers in a twist?" Ron said. "You were there, you said all of _that_!" Harry grumbled, pulling out his book about plants.

"I just heard a lot of whimpers from the chest." Ron replied. Harry shook his head. "I mean, I know I'm not that good at Transfiguration, alright? But then Malfoy , who is also terrible, won't admit it! He just goes on and on about how everything is _my_ fault and how he just can't 'concentrate'. You would think he would've matured just a little over the years."

"He's a prick." Ron replied, shaking his head. "Wish we didn't have to deal with him."

Harry slowly eased out of his bad mood as the class went on. Herbology was a pretty stressless class most of the time. When it ended he and Ron left. They made their way into the hallways and toward the Great Hall.

As they passed through the large floor-to-ceiling doors Harry was startled by a pale hand grabbing him by the collar.

Harry lifted his head to look into the gray orbs of Draco Malfoy. The slightly taller Slytherin was glaring at him and a few inches from choking him.

"You better pray this whole potion episode fades from everyone's minds real soon, Potter!" Malfoy growled at him.

Harry's good mood disappeared. He gritted his teeth and returned Draco's glare. "But he was interrupted by a group of Gryffindor third years. "Oh Harry, your beautiful eyes!" One of them mocked. Malfoy turned his stare from Harry to the other students.

"Careful, Harry, Malfoy is a bit possessive!" The students walked off, cackling. Malfoy immediately let go of Harry, almost shoving him, and took a step back. Harry rolled his eyes. It was almost sad how much the Slytherin cared about what people thought.

Harry almost tripped again when the silver-eyed wizard jabbed his finger at Harry's chest. "I will not have my reputation ruined this way." Malfoy gave him one last glare before he spun on heel and stalked over to the Slytherin table.

Harry starred after him for a few moments before he stomped over to his own table, Ron and Hermione following.

"He's unbelievable!" Harry exclaimed. How many years had he been prosecuted? He was already the Boy Who Lived, he was front page news no matter what he did. No matter how many times he helped the school he was always doubted and insulted.

Then Malfoy, who has already built up a horrible reputation, freaks out when a few rumors are spread around. He was acting like his life was over!

Harry chomped furiously on a biscuit and then cut into his pear.

From across the table Ron starred in horror, muttering something about 'abusing food'.

After some time in the common room Harry was able to recover his good mood and sleep as peacefully as he could.

He made his way to breakfast by himself, Ron had only just woken up, and ate quietly with Hermione. He was in a fine mood, the events of yesterday forgotten, until he entered Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Malfoy was already seated, alone and glaring at him.

Harry immediately returned the glare and then walked up to his teacher.

Remus Lupin was a friend and a generally reasonable person. A werewolf, yes, but no one else knew about _that_. Despite his rags of robes he wasn't dirty in personality.

Harry stood in front of him and smiled. "Hello, Lupin. I was wondering-" "I can't switch your partner, Harry, I'm sorry." Lupin gave him an apologetic look before going back to his work. Harry grimaced and trudged over to their table.

He ignored the Slytherin next to him and hunkered down into his book.

Lupin stood in front of the class, commanding with ease. "For the next week or so you all will be working with a partner to research a dangerous creature." He informed the class.

"You will present it on the due date, which I will give out next week. For now I will give out whatever you are assigned to."

Professor Lupin walked down the aisles, giving each pair a creature. He landed in front of Harry, giving him another apologetic smiles. "You two will be research Inferius."

Harry nodded.

Malfoy replied with a blank stare.

Class was over a few minutes after Lupin finished assigning, and Harry hustled out of there.

* * *

><p>He slowed when he spotted Hermione coming toward him. She had a free period, the only one, before lunch along with him, and insisted on studying. Ron rushed by him with a quick, "See you later." before he continued to Muggle Studies, his red head disappearing into the crowd.<p>

Harry smiled at Hermione and stopped in front of her. "Hey." "Draco again?" She asked. Harry huffed and nodded. "Yes. I don't even know why he irks me so much!" "He probably feels the same way about you." Harry laughed but it held no humor. Malfoy had told him many times why he disliked him, one of the reasons being the female in front of him.

Harry shook his head and started off toward the library. Hermione was about to follow when a voice behind them yelled, "Hey, Potter!"

Harry turned and spotted Malfoy coming toward him. Harry reached for his wand and gritted his teeth.

"I'm going to blast him into next year..." Harry hissed.

As the Slytherin stopped in front of him, Harry was about to raise it- "We have to study." Malfoy told him, looking annoyed.

Harry stopped and lowered his slightly raised wand.

"I- what?"

"Yes, Potter, I did not come for a duel, although you seem to think otherwise," Malfoy replied, glancing at the wand in Harry's hand.

"We have to study. For Lupin's project."

Harry starred at him, still surprised. First of all that he had acted so harshly when Malfoy was simply walking toward him. Secondly, he didn't think the prat would do any work.

"I, uh," "Quit stuttering, Potter, I don't have all day!" "I'm already studying with Hermione!" Harry pointed at her, feeling stupid.

Malfoy moved his silver gaze to Hermione, a look of disgust crossed his features, and then he sighed. "Then I'll just have to join you." He informed with a false smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin sauntered off in the direction of the library.

Hermione went after him and Harry followed. He didn't expect this. It was... it was _Malfoy_. The silver-eyed boy hated Muggle-borns and Harry was sure Hermione was at the top of the list.

As they entered the library Malfoy quickly disappeared behind a shelf. He met them at the table moments later, tossing a book to Harry.

Still a little stunned, Harry stared at it dumbly for a few moments before he actually absorbed the title; _Confronting the Faceless_.

Finally he spoke up.

"I'm surprised you can stand to be around Hermione, Malfoy. I assume you think she might infect you."

Malfoy didn't look up from his book. "I don't fuck around with school work, Potter. One of the few skills you could learn from your Muggle-born friend."

Hermione stopped reading and looked up at him.

"Was that a compliment, Draco?"

The fair-haired boy's mouth twitched, perhaps due to Hermione calling him by his first name.

He still didn't look up. "Call it what you will, Granger."

The rest of the study time was quiet, the talking slim. Harry read up on the Inferni. Malfoy eventually pulled out some parchment. Harry grabbed his quill and moved over to help.

The essay was just about done when it was almost time for lunch. Malfoy stood up and started rolling the essay up. "Malfoy where are you taking that?" Harry asked, standing up along with him. "Well I can't let your grimy hands contaminate it." Malfoy replied, before exiting with grace.

And there went Harry's good mood.

Harry had unknowingly slept in for most of Thursday. He was free of classes until after dinner, but he'd missed breakfast and lunch during his rest.

Brushing his hair (though it had no effect) and straightening his robes, Harry was able to hustle to the Great Hall in time for a few bites.

Harry filled himself up even more than Ron, before following his best friend into Charms.

Professor Flitwick started the class. They were studying how to do Charms without speaking.

"I heard you studied with Malfoy." Ron stated, flipping through his Charms book. Harry nodded. "Yeah," He paused, realizing his best mate didn't sound to happy about it. "He followed us into the library, I really had no choice."

Ron seemed a little more satisfied with that. Harry hated Malfoy, but Ron hated him even more. The Malfoys and Weasleys had always been enemies, and nothing would ever change that.

"How was it?" The redhead asked. "It was okay at first, sort of. But Malfoy is more demanding than Hermione."

"If that's possible." Ron interrupted, rolling his eyes. Hermione was worse than the teachers, having the two of them stay all the time. "Yes. And he's equipped with copious amounts of insults, so time with him can never be enjoyable."

His best friend nodded, a sour expression on his face. The conversation moved from the annoying Slytherin to more lighter topics as class went on, and Charms ended quickly.

Harry had a rather nice sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's PoV<strong>

Draco left the library with plenty of time to get to Alchemy. He'd spent most of his time studying that Friday, and was almost reluctant to leave.

Save seeing him across the room during breakfast, he had avoided Potter all day so far. Draco has wanted to slap the fool who had given the Slytherins so many classes with the Gryffindors, Draco was almost positive that bearded Headmaster had scheduled his classes.

Classes with Potter, one day after another.

Damn Dumbledore.

But holed up in the back corner surrounded by books was probably the last place Potter and his lazy friends would go.

Granger was different but he didn't appreciate her company either.

Alchemy was almost as enjoyable as Potions class, and it didn't have a certain horribly-dressed Gryffindor, so it was even higher on his list of favorite subjects.

Draco sat down at an empty table, a few other Slytherins and some Ravenclaws in the class. Within a few minutes more tickled in and Draco was joined by Blaise.

Their Alchemy professor joined the class as well and got them started on their work.

Draco turned to Blaise with a huff. "Merlin, all week it's been hell." "I heard." "Potter is as horrible at homework as I thought, maybe even worse. I had to deal with a bloody Mudblood in order to get anything done. Damn Potter wouldn't even shut up long enough for me to _try _and be civil."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, looking up from his work for a moment. "Why bother being civil?"

Draco arranged some of the metals and put them in the cauldron. "Unlike him I do want to succeed in school, and arguing constantly doesn't help."

Besides, Potter always thought he was spoiled. Sure he would take being rich over being a _Weasley_(Merlin forbid) any day but wealth came with a price. It was not an easy job to make daddy happy all the time so that he didn't cut you off. His father was also surprisingly tight-fisted. Wealthy people were known, and appearances had to be kept up.

So Draco had to work just as hard as the rest of them to get good grades for a job. The only difference was he had connections.

Adding a few pieces of seaweed to the mix, Draco continued stirring. Alchemy was odd but fun.

"Your feelings toward Potter are almost obsessive," Blaise connected. "Just ignore him like I do."

Draco scoffed but chose not to reply. These kinds of statements were always traps.

As a Malfoy he had keep his emotions in check and sentences like that were always to test a person's reaction. And when one was defensive everyone always thought it was denial.

Blaise was a good friend, but Draco wouldn't tell him something he didn't want anyone to know. Blaise wasn't a gossiper like Pansy, but he was so indifferent about everything that if someone asked the right question, Blaise would say whatever was on his mind.

Unless it affected him, Blaise was honest- and brutally so.

Alchemy was a quiet class, with less lectures and more hands-on work, so time passed quietly and quickly. Draco finished before the bell and packed away his things. On his way to lunch he was unfortunately reminded that Potter would be there, but he wasn't bothered.

Talk about the potion had died down enough that Draco didn't hear too much. Only a few girls whispered whenever they passed him.

Draco mostly slept during the weekend. He studied but outside of meals Saturday and Sunday had little activity.

Although on Monday he had Care of Magical Creatures in the morning with Potter and that bearded oaf, Hagrid was simply showing them some Mugwumps so Draco didn't have to partner with Boy Wonder.

After dinner Draco stayed in the Slytherin common room, not really involved in the group conversation.

Pansy was sitting on the armchair next to him, chattering about something he could care less about. She had only started talking to him today. During his time under the love potion he had upset her, so she'd ignored him for a little while before deciding it was not _really _his fault.

The girl was so dramatic that if he wasn't on the receiving end he would find it funny.

Draco wanted to do more than talk, maybe play Wizard Chess or something, but he'd beaten enough people to know playing anyone else would be easy. So Draco left the common room, went into his spacious dorm and slept.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks: <strong>for reading, reviews appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Draco woke up in a good mood. He got dressed calmly and then went into the bathroom. He washed his face and then grabbed his brush and wand.

Ten minutes of every day was dedicated to fixing up his hair.

Once Draco was satisfied with how his hair was slicked back he straightening his robes and left the dorm. Blaise was already in the common room, and Thomas Nott come to join them.

Breakfast was delicious, as usual, but it would never reach the tastiness of the foreign delicacies he ate at the Malfoy Manor.

His parents spoiled him with food, he'd say that much. Gold-dipped strawberries from Dubai were a favorite. Among others he'd gotten some kind of insect arrangement from Asia. It was not good.

Draco left the Great Hall with several other Slytherins. Not too many people from his House were in Advanced Potions, it was a hard class.

Upon entering Draco spotted Potter already seated and scowled.

"How you even got into this class is a mystery to me." Draco said, moving into the seat next to him. "Neither do I." Muttered Potter, sounding annoyed.

Good.

Snape descended upon the class, his robes as black as usual. In his usual cold, dull, emotionless voice he started the lesson.

"Today each of you will be proving you have learned the necessary skills to proceed in my class. You will be brewing the Draught of Peace. If you make it correctly perhaps the fumes will make this class less hectic."

Snape came around and drawled off the names of who would be partnered. He didn't bother saying Draco or Potter;s name.

Draco turned to Potter. "Go on. Grab the powered moonstone and powdered unicorn." "Wha-" "And make sure they're ripe."

The green-eyed boy stood up and shuffled over to the supplies. Luckily there were labels, because Draco doubted Potter knew what they were by memory.

The syrup of hellebore and powdered porcupine quills were already on the table, so Draco got everything in order.

His partner came back with the correct amount of ingredients, but almost dropped them as he set them down.

"Blimey, Potter, can you get any clumsier?!" Draco hissed, taking the supplies from Potter's reach. He took out his Potions book and flipped to the correct page. Then he moved over.

"Alright. You'll stir and I'll hand off the ingredients." Draco told him. "Oh yeah, sure, don't ask my opinion or anything." Potter grumbled but complied.

As they started, Draco could already tell this would be a disaster. Draco measured each item correctly, but the Boy Who Lived must have been deaf and blind during the past 5 years of Potions.

Draco had to continuously scold him, and about eight different times Potter almost ruined it all. He was a sloppy stirrer, and impatient. After the potion was purple they were supposed to wait for it to turn pink. Potter was rushing and demanded they add the hellebore before it was too late.

It was infuriating.

"No, you need to shake the quills _vigorously! _Shake them, not sprinkle them like you would salt! Merlin, can you even read?" Draco snapped.

His partner stopped what he was doing and dropped the stirring spoon.

"Fine, then you just do it!" He barked.

Draco gave him a sarcastic smile. "I was waiting for you to say that."

He immediately started stirring, stopping when the potion turned orange. After a few more porcupine quills and powdered unicorn horn Draco paused to let it simmer.

"See, Potter? See how much better I am than you?" Out of his peripheral vision he saw Potter glaring.

Deeming this the end of the conversation, Draco went back to the Draught of Peace. It was now purple, so Draco added some crushed moonstone. He was surprised when Potter leaned in and said, "You're right,"

Draco stopped what he was doing and sniffed the air. Maybe he'd made the Draught of Peace a little too strong.

"We both know I didn't make that love potion." Potter finished.

Draco turned to look at him and gave him the famous Malfoy smirk. "Yes. I made it. Anyone who's seen your potion-making 'skills' would know that."

Potter stared back at him in silence before recovering. "If you made it why did you blame it on me?"

Draco gave a laugh at that. Potter was almost worse than Crabbe and Goyle when it came to figuring out situations like this.

"You honestly think I'd tell everyone, 'Oops, I tripped and accidentally swallowed a love potion- and it just happened to be for Harry Potter.' Not only is that hard to believe, but it would cause trouble for my reputation."

"A reputation for being a total git?" Potter retorted. Draco scoffed and turned back to the potion. It was orange now. He grabbed three more quills and stirred them in. Slowly it became a lighter, creamy color.

"Malfoys do not trip," Draco told him. "Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs trip. I will always be better than you at everything, Potter,"

The Draught of Peace was finished at a white color. "Including Potions." When Draco finished Snape walked over to the table. "Excellent work, Draco. No thanks to you, Potter."

Draco grinned at his godfather as he passed. "See."

"I'm better than you at plenty of things, Malfoy! One of which is flying!"

"Ha! You're not oh-so-great at Quidditch without that team of yours, Potter."

The end of class sounded and Draco stood up, grabbing his books. "Oh, really? Want to test that?" Potter said behind him. "One-on-one, after lunch, tomorrow."

Draco paused and then glanced over his shoulder. "A Malfoy does not need to prove anything," Draco started to leave. "But for you, Potter, anything."

Draco left the dungeons annoyed. He was annoyed because he was looking forward to tomorrow. Not because of Harry Potter, no, of course not. But rather it was an excuse to fly.

As much as everyone thought he was only in Quidditch because his father was rich and influential, Draco prided himself on being a decent Seeker. Draco had good eyes, the right shade and skill. He was a fast flier, and not just because of his broom.

Pissed him off that Potter thought he could win so easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's PoV**

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly- although he had Transfiguration with Malfoy it'd been much easier. The class had pretty much been a study day, so there were no arguments or abused Crups.

Herbology was busy yet not boring. And soon enough the day was over.

On Wednesday Defense Against the Dark Arts was also a study period. There was no need for partners, so Harry sat with Ron and Malfoy with Blaise. When the class ended Harry wondered around for his free period.

Harry hadn't flown for several months. He loved flying. It was beautiful and thrilling, he felt free whenever he got on his broom.

His Firebolt made Quidditch even more fun with the fluent speed it gave him.

As he came onto the grass in the midst of Hogwarts he spotted Ron.

Harry made his way over to his best friend. "Hey Harry." "Hello, Ron. Where's Hermione?" "Off doing...I don't know, studying probably." Ron replied.

Harry nodded and smiled, sitting down. "So guess what I am doing after lunch?" Ron shrugged. "What?"

"A one-on-one Quidditch match-" "Awesome!" "-with Draco Malfoy."

His friend snapped his mouth shut and starred at him. "_Malfoy?! _That prat?! He'll probably cheat, that match is not going to be safe."

Harry sighed and looked at the redhead. "It was my idea." Harry added.

Ron gave him a dark look. "Why the fuck would you want to have a one-on-one with him?"

"So you know the whole love potion issue? Malfoy did know I didn't make it. In fact, he made it."

"What?" Ron gasped, surprised. "Why would he want to fall in love with you?" "He said he tripped. He was probably gonna use it on you or someone else. Point is, he did it. So I'm gonna make him bet to tell everyone what really happened if I win."

Ron bore an almost Slytherin smile. "And you'll of course win. Harry you're brilliant." The ginger clapped him on the back and stood up. "C'mon let's go get lunch."

Harry followed his friend to the Great Hall, where they met up with Hermione. She conquered the conversation, suddenly going on and on about something from _'Hogwarts A History.' _The halls were crowded quickly. Traveling one of the many paths to the Great Hall, Harry had time to think.

As much as he didn't like it, Malfoy was a smart guy. He might not say it out loud, but unlike Ron Harry could spot the few good things about the Slytherin. He was intelligent. Excellent in Potions, unfortunately. Good at getting what he wanted. Good at keeping secrets. Good looking...

Harry shook his head. That was the one thing Harry would not acknowledge, not even in his head.

Dismissing his other thoughts Harry went back to his original point. This was Draco Malfoy. Even if he did agree to the bet there was no chance he would go through with it. Malfoy was the most selfish guy Harry knew, save Voldemort and his Death Eaters, and did everything only for himself. He had pride, but Harry was pretty sure Malfoy cared more about his reputation.

And if Malfoy did go through with it, would anyone believe that?

It sounded odd to Harry; to trip and swallow a love potion.

As he and his friends finally arrived at the Great Hall Harry shook himself of the thoughts.

Harry slowly tuned out of the conversation his best friends were having. Taking a spoonful of some kind of custard, he found his eyes wondering to across the room.

The blond was talking rapidly, everyone around him listening attentively. _Reputation my arse, _thought Harry.

Malfoy was rich, powerful and manipulative. No one would bother him, at least not to his face.

Harry starred at the Slytherin with a glare. Malfoy gave him way too much trouble- as if homework and tests and failing at being a hero weren't enough.

Malfoy had cooed some joke and practically his whole table started laughing. Then the blond moved and caught Harry's gaze. Before Harry could look away the other boy smiled devilishly and gave him a wink.

Harry flushed and turned to stare at his food.

Harry stayed late for lunch, making sure his body and nerve were ready for the match. He made his way to the Quidditch field slowly. His Quidditch robes from the last season were still in the locker room and he changed quickly. When he emerged he was met by Malfoy.

"Come now, Potter, I don't have all day." The taller boy told him, shifting to release something. "Was that the Snitch?" "No, it was a flying, golden potato." Malfoy retorted, giving him a look.

Harry grimaced and walked further onto the field. "Ready, Potter? You can chicken out if you'd like." Harry resisted the urge to shove him.

Malfoy grabbed his Nimbus Two Thousand and One- which had been floating lightly above the ground- and swung onto it.

"Wait!" Harry called. Malfoy turned toward him. "Hm?" The other boy asked, obviously annoyed.

"I, um," Harry paused, thinking again at how to word his question. "I wanted to make a bet." Above him Malfoy looked at him in silence. Then he burst out laughing.

"Gryffindors really are as dumb as they say," Malfoy drawled. Harry flushed and took a step back. "You really think I'd fall for that? Like I'd agree to tell everyone about the potion if you won."

"Bugger." Harry cursed, his head hung in defeat. Of _course _Malfoy would figure that out. Trudging over to his Firebolt Harry got onto it and floated up. Malfoy drifted in front of him.

"I will still do a bet, it should be amusing," The blond tapped his chin. "How about; whoever loses has to announce that the other's House is the best?"

Harry looked back up at the Slytherin, a little surprised at what Malfoy was risking. He nodded and gripped his broom tighter.

"Last chance to back out, Potter." Malfoy informed him. "Let's go." Harry replied.

Harry and Malfoy blasted off into the sky. It was the afternoon and there was plenty of light. Each student watched the other closely. Harry kept his eyes open wide, surveying the whole field. He flew slowly across the vast sky, diving toward every and any glint of gold. About forty minutes later neither of them had seen the Snitch clear enough to even have a minute chase with it. Then, Harry saw it.

Harry shot his Firebolt down at full speed, maneuvering to the left where the Snitch was. Out of his peripheral he saw Malfoy speeding after him. Had he not been paying attention to the Snitch Harry might have noticed that the Slytherin flew pretty well.

Harry reached forward, stretching his fingers, and almost jumped from his broom trying to catch the Snitch. "Yes!" Harry yelled with a whoop, the rush catching the Snitch gave him filling him with joy.

"_Fuck!_" An annoyed voice said behind him. Harry was reminded of Malfoy.

The fair haired boy was angry with his defeat, that much was obvious. He was gripping his broom harshly, enough to cause splinters, and gritting his teeth. Harry's attention was taken by a single drop of sweat descending down Malfoy's neck and disappearing under the collar the other boy's robes. Harry wondered what else it would slide over; the skin hidden under all that cloth.

Harry had never looked at Malfoy after the Quidditch games in the past, but now he couldn't stop starring.

Malfoy's hair was wet and stuck close to his pale skin. The sun glistened off the Slytherin's tired body, giving him a bright shading.

He was...pretty. Handsome.

Then Malfoy's sharp grey gaze locked on his. "There is _no way _you're making me do that bet, Potter!"

Harry snapped out of his daze, flushed, and looked down. "Don't make a bet if you can't take the consequences." Harry replied, trying to make his voice sound harsh.

"This," Malfoy told him, fury in his tone. "Will only make everything worse! As if everything wasn't bad enough."

Harry huffed and slowly floated to the ground. He hoped off his broom and turned to face the other boy. "_Fine, _okay? I didn't expect a cowardly, slimy snake like you to commit anyway!" Malfoy opened his mouth to retort, but Harry didn't give him a chance. Harry turned and almost raced off the field.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, reviews always appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

After changing and putting away his Quidditch things, Harry sat and rested...

And willed himself to remember what he'd last eaten, because it had to have been rotten for him to be thinking about Malfoy like _that_.

Yes, the Slytherin was attractive. Just...not to him.

Harry bit his lip and groaned. Never mind looks, Malfoy's attitude was horrible. The silver-eyed boy had come up with the bet. Harry should have known he wasn't good for it.

Harry brushed his robes off once more and left the field, going to the Great Hall for dinner. When he arrived Harry noticed a certain prat not sitting at the Slytherin table.

_Of course_, thought Harry.

Harry turned and walked over to his table and sat down in his spot in front of Hermione and Ron.

"So did you get him? Will he confess?" Ron asked immediately. Harry grimaced and shook his head. "Malfoy didn't fall for it."

Ron frowned and sat back, pouting a little. Harry sighed, and looked down. He knew Ron wished for Malfoy to be embarrassed as often as possible. 10 minutes later Ron got his wish.

Harry had been crunching up a few chips in annoyance when Draco Malfoy himself sauntered in. He stopped in front of the room, where everyone could see him, fixed Harry with a glare, and spoke.

"Attention all. I'd just like to tell you how wonderful Gryffindors are. It's certainly the best House out of them all," Malfoy's voice held sarcasm, but everyone was still stunned. "Also, Potter, I'd like a rematch."

Then the Slytherin prince spun around and left the now-silent Great Hall.

Harry hadn't even tried explaining the situation to the people who asked. Even if he had settled their minds by telling them it was, "Only a Quidditch match" rumors and stories would take it way out of proportion.

Thursday was soon upon him and he always loved Thursday mornings, because of his free period. Today's free period was especially appreciated because he could avoid everyone who kept singing, "Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree..." It was annoying and immature.

In a random room in a random lower hall Harry sat, reading an interesting book about Chimeras. A low flapping noise interrupted his reading. Harry stood up and listened closely. The sound of wings grew louder until a large, majestic eagle owl appeared in the doorway. The owl cawed, dropped a message into his hands, and then left.

Harry looked at the envelope in surprise. He opened it up. There were only three words. _'Quidditch field. Three pm.' _

There was nothing else. No name or initial, but Harry knew who had sent the message.

A few hours or so later Harry sat next to Ron and Hermione in Charms. "I got a letter today." He told his best mate. "From who?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and flipped open his Charms book.

"I'm not sure. There was no name, and I didn't recognize the owl, but I think Malfoy sent it." Harry told him.

Across the table Hermione leaned forward and shook her head. "Harry, that's dangerous! What if it was _You-Know-Who_?!" Hermione warned. Ron barked a laugh. "Oh yeah, that's his brilliant plan. Take him and his Death Eaters and have a match. Maybe Snape'll be Keeper!" Ron replied, continuing to laugh.

Harry tuned them out. He was almost positive it was Malfoy. Who else would it be?

It was odd, though. Considering he hated him so much Malfoy was certainly making them spend a lot of time together.

Before he knew it, Charms was over. It was 2:30 and Harry turned to Ron. "Alright, I'm going." "Me too. Let's go kick his arse!" Harry chuckled as they made their way to the Quidditch field.

His best mate left him to go into the stands- he was the only one there. Now that he thought about it, Harry wasn't sure if being out on the field was forbidden or not. But it was out in the open for anyone to see, surely a Professor would have seen then by now and scolded them? Harry shrugged and went into the changing room. He put on his Quidditch robes and grabbed his Firebolt. When he went outside he made his way over to Malfoy and grinned. He'd guessed right.

"So, what will the bet be this time?" Harry asked with a smirk. "This isn't for a prize, Potter," Malfoy hissed, shaking his head. "This is for pride itself."

Harry laughed and swung onto his broom. "You've already lost that, Malfoy."

The Slytherin grimaced and flew up. "I already released the Snitch. Let's go."

The light was a tad darker than last time, but Harry could still easily see. He stayed in one spot, scanning the field.

Nothing. There was nothing to see for a long time. Harry didn't even seen glimpses.

Somehow in the midst of this Harry found his gaze wondering over to Malfoy. He looked much better like this; determined and vigilant. His perfect gaze sweeping over the landscape. Malfoy was well balanced on his broom, both relaxed and tense at the same time. If Harry shot off in a bluff at seeing the Snitch he knew the Slytherin would be right on his tail.

Suddenly Malfoy jerked his broom fluidly up and shot forward toward the goal post. Harry didn't hesitate to follow after him.

His Firebolt helped him gain on Malfoy. They were neck and neck. Malfoy reached out, Harry watched the Snitch...Malfoy was close to it. Closer than Harry. Malfoy's fingers wrapped around it...

and Harry slammed into the goal post.

* * *

><p><strong>GASP WHAT<strong>

Yeah that's right.


	8. Chapter 8

Normally in cartoons when a character hits his head he sees stars. Harry, however, saw the blurred form of sky seem to fall from under him as he raced to the ground. Pain. Overwhelming pain, like a headache times 50. Harry couldn't think.

His decent was fast, but it somehow felt slow. Harry couldn't really think about anything or anyone.

Then strong arms wrapped around him, and the world seemed to spin slower. Suddenly he was on the ground, soft grass below him, a pale face above.

It took Harry a second to realize it was Malfoy. The Slytherin muttered a spell and a translucent blue film went over Harry. His head felt better. It helped him focus on the noises.

"Harry! Harry? Merlin, Potter, stay with me!" Malfoy yelled. "Blimey, Ron, go get help!"

Things were getting darker, more blurry, fading out. Harry felt himself being lifted, felt bumps as if he was being taken somewhere.

There was one last thing Harry heard before he lost consciousness. Through the wind, sounding as if from far away, someone said softly, "Hold on."

Harry woke up in a foreign bed with a splitting headache. Also, sitting up as fast as possible had not helped how he was feeling.

Of course the bed should not have felt foreign since Harry had been in Madame Pomfreys' too many times to count.

Slowly lying back down, Harry put on his glasses. He glanced around the room and groaned. Blurry thoughts about his fall scratched their way through his migraine and Harry grimaced.

He had hit a bloody _goalpost_!

_Real nice, Harry. That will show everyone just how great of a Seeker you are._

Harry suddenly realized how dry his throat felt. He looked around for water when a hand thick with age held out a glass for him.

Harry looked up at Madame Pomfrey and took the water from her. "H-How long have I been out?" Harry asked, taking another drink.

"You have been in a coma, Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey informs him. "For two days. It's Sunday now."

Harry took another sip, taking this in. Brilliant. Just bloody brilliant. He could see the heading on the Daily Prophet now, "Potter loses to Malfoy, loses his focus and catches a goalpost instead!"

"What, uh, what happened?" His memory was foggy. He remembered the pain, definitely remembered that. And falling...a face. Though it didn't have freckles on it. Who was out there besides Ron?

"From what your friend Weasley says, you hit the highest goal post on the Quidditch field. It caused a large gash and almost dented your head! If young Mr. Malfoy hadn't had enough knowledge in medical magic to help the wound, well, you might have died. Madame Pomfrey shook her head. "How many times must I tell you to be _careful_!"

Harry nodded, looking down at the blanket covering his lower half. Malfoy? He had saved him? "Malfoy?" Harry asked, sure he had heard wrong. "Oh, yes. He carried you in here from the field after you fell."

Harry thought back. So those soft but strong arms he had fallen into had been Malfoy's. Those startling grey eyes looking worriedly at him had been Malfoy's. When did Malfoy decide his life was worth living?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione and Ron bursting in. "Oh, Harry, thank god you are okay!" Hermione practically yelled from across the room, her motherly instincts kicking in.

Arriving at his bed, Ron gave Harry a playful punch. "I wasn't worried, mate. I'd bet a thousand Galleons that you'd survive anything." He was reassuring, but Harry heard the relief hidden in his tone.

"Good to see you guys too. I reckon I've missed a lot." Ron nodded vigorously. "You should'a seen the girls, whining over how their savior was dying." Hermione put her hands on Harry's forehead. "Oh, you're warm, do you have a fever? Are you _sure _you are okay?" Hermione asked again.

"Please refrain from touching my patient, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter is fine and will be released this afternoon. Now if you two would kindly leave, he needs his rest!" Madame Pomfrey ordered.

The afternoon ca,e quickly, what with sleep being the only thing to do, and soon enough Ron and Hermione were back. "C'mon, Harry, you're free from the hag!" Ron claimed.

Madame Pomfrey gave the redhead a dark look as Harry was hassled out of the door.

When Harry entered the common room a load of Gryffindors were there, most of then 7th or 6th years. They all patted him on the back and gave him congratulations on surviving.

When everyone calmed down, Fred and George asked the begging question. "Did the Ferret really save you?"

Harry fave a shrug. "I don't know, I barely remember anything."

Ron took a step forward and puffed out his chest. "Well," He announced. "I saw the whole thing!"

"Tell us!" Several students demanded.

"So, it goes like this: Harry and Malfoy are neck and neck on their pursuit for their Snitch. Harry gets ahead, then Malfoy, then Harry until finally Malfoy gains and grabs the Snitch," Ron's eyes were wide and everyone was interested. Harry felt Ron was making this way more dramatic then it was.

"Then BOOM! Just as Malfoy steals the Snitch Harry hits the goalpost! Malfoy looks over, probably to gloat, and then just _throws away _the Snitch and zooms over and catches Harry."

Ron paused again, letting it sink in. Hearing the story Harry was even more surprised.

This was Draco _bloody _Malfoy! He was a selfish prick who lived to brag and insult with wit. And he just threw away the Snitch? Also, what happened to that bitter rivalry? When did Malfoy do anything to help anyone?

"After that he put some medical spell on Harry and then picked him up and carried him to Madame Pomfrey's. He even called me _Ron_."

"Not Weasley?" Fred asked, as if Malfoy had defiled his brother.

"Blimey, I didn't even think Malfoy knew our names." George stated.

Everyone was quiet before Seamus bursts out, "I'd have thought Malfoy would leave Harry to die."

The common room was quiet, all the present Gryffindors thoughtful. Malfoy was right, he had a reputation with everyone. He was the Slytherin prince- the worst of them all. His father was rumored to be a Death Eater...and yet he had saved someone's life.

_His _life. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

As Harry left the common room, the conversation over, and trudged to his dorm he wondered how he could make it up to the blond.

He could be stubborn and say it was Malfoy's fault he had been out on that field in the first place, but Harry was too grateful for what the Slytherin had done.

Harry slid into his bed and covered himself with blankets.

For now Harry would settle for thanking him.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one day, Merry Christmas! <strong>

Yes I'm terribly late, but whatever.

I hope you enjoy :D


End file.
